


royal pain

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: A prank behind the wheel of the Regalia forces Ignis to take the prince in hand.





	royal pain

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. It is self-indulgent as fuck, I apologize. I rated as non-consensual, because there's not really a sign of consent _in_ the fic...but this is sort of predetermined that Ignis can do this to Noct, even if there's no permission on the spot. Warned to be safer rather than sorry.
> 
> the title is cliché whoops

“Noctis, when I said you could drive, I didn’t mean with your feet!”

Ignis tugs at the back of Noctis’ jacket, not hard enough to make him lose balance. He only wants to get his attention. They’re going to crash and die in this ridiculous prank. His heartbeat thrums painfully through his ribcage.

A car from the opposite direction honks as the car veers to the right. Noctis almost takes the Regalia off the road as he swings it sharply to the left with his boot.

“Noctis!”

“Shit, watch it, Noct!” Gladiolus shouts beside Ignis.

Ignis does the only thing he can think of to stop this nonsense. He pulls a magic flask out of the armiger and tosses it at the front tire of the car, hands firmly clutched at the back of Noctis’ jacket. Ice cracks up around the car and road, burning cold against Ignis’ exposed skin. The gears lock up. The sudden halt forces Noctis toward the windshield, but before he can fly out, Ignis uses all his strength to haul him back.

Noctis lands in Ignis’ lap. Prompto doesn’t stop screaming for half a minute. Gladiolus turns a murderous eye to both the men sitting to his left.

Once Prompto calms, Ignis gestures toward the steering wheel.

“Prompto, please put the car in park and take out the keys.”

Prompto scrambles to obey. Ignis tries to open the door, but the latch is frozen. He waits for the inevitable defrost before he flings it open and shoves Noctis out.

Noctis scrambles to his feet, his arms out in front of him in defense.

“It was a joke, Specs…” He backs away as Ignis leaves the car and makes a swift approach in his direction.

Ignis picks up the pace, trying not to slide on the remnants of ice remaining on the road.

There’s a whistle from Prompto, as if to say, “You’re in for it now!”

“Don’t take photos!” yells Noctis as he summons forth a blade from the armiger.

“If you warp, you’ll eat nothing but vegetable dishes for the rest of your life!” Ignis knows the threat is empty. It’ll last a week before he caves in and returns to meals that better sate the prince’s picky palette.

“Guess we’ll have to get burgers at the Crow’s Nest!” Noctis chucks the dagger over the railing along the road, toward the sloping ground that leads toward the rocky cliffs around the Disc. He miscalculates the height and warps too high. Ignis slows down his chase and even pauses to wince as Noctis lands with a painful thud and rolls.

When Ignis reaches him, he snaps a potion against his back.

“Thanks Ig—hey!”

Ignis hauls Noctis to his feet by an arm.

“You could have destroyed the Regalia and us with it!” Ignis snaps as he drags Noctis back to the car.

“I knew what I was doing…”

“Even though Gladio and I made it clear we weren’t comfortable with your stunt? Even though you almost hit a car, and then nearly swerved us all off the road?”

Noctis doesn’t argue with him after that. He lets himself be led back to the road and to the car. He only protests when Ignis—instead of letting go—bends him over the hood of the Regalia.

“Wait! Ignis, I—”

Ignis flips up Noctis’ jacket and pins it down against the small of his back, using the same force to keep the prince in place. His gloved hand cracks against Noctis’ backside. Noctis bucks forward with a loud yelp.

“I tolerate your antics in the back of the car, but I will not tolerate them when you’re in the driver’s seat. You put everyone on the road in jeopardy. I know you respect your father’s car more than this, Noctis. I expected better of you.” He punctuates each syllable with a spank and continues the rhythm long after he stops scolding.

Between the echoing smacks, Ignis hears a few camera clicks.

“Prompto, I swear—ahhh!” Noctis hisses and slaps his palm against the hood of the Regalia as Ignis spanks him again.

“You’re in no position to threaten him, so I suggest you don’t. Maybe a photograph will remind you of what you’ll get if you do this again.”

The fight leaves the prince; Ignis feels him decompress with the hand on his back. He finishes with a few more slaps, sure that Noctis won’t need a photograph after this to remember the lesson. It will be a day or two before the sting wears off enough for Noctis to sit down again. Nevertheless, Ignis will see to it that Prompto and his camera are well guarded for the next few days. Surely they can work something out and delete the pictures later.

Ignis lifts his hand and allows Noctis to stand. The prince rubs at his ass, bowing his flushed face toward the cement.

“How many cars drove by?” whispers Noctis.

“You mean how many witnesses saw your royal ass spanked?” asks Gladiolus, looking at Ignis with a new respect. “Don’t know. Was too busy watching the show to pay attention.”

Ignis reaches out to Prompto, who pulls his camera to his chest guardedly.

“Don’t make me delete them,” he begs.

Ignis sighs. “The _keys_ , Prompto.”

“Oh. Right.” Prompto reaches into his pocket and drops them in Ignis’ waiting palm. “But I can keep the pictures?”

“For now.”

“Until I steal your camera,” says Noctis.

“Would you like a repeat of your lesson, Noct?” asks Ignis. Even if his hand is sore, he doesn’t mind having another session—perhaps back at the hotel room, with less clothing.

“Maybe another time,” says Noctis, wincing as he takes his seat in the back.

Ignis only hopes the next time is chosen more wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have about _three_ of these photos, where Noctis and Ignis got flipped while Ignis was driving and Noctis was sitting on the back of the Regalia. (My game doesn’t often glitch but Prompto’s photos sure do…) That means Ignis has to repeat this lesson _two more times._
> 
> …Not that I object, and Noctis doesn’t either. (Ignis does, which means he has to start thinking up more creative “punishments”—otherwise, Noctis’ horny ass is gonna eventually get them killed.)
> 
> This fic was inspired by the picture. I posted it here because it's much longer than the others I've been posting on tumblr (mcalhen)! I'm doing drabbles inspired by photos and screens from the game. None of them the marvelous fucking sin that this fucking fic is.


End file.
